


save your life

by xrebelwithacausex



Category: Family Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, overprotective Alex, overprotective jennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrebelwithacausex/pseuds/xrebelwithacausex
Summary: a quiet moment captured between alex and jennifer after she gets into a fight
Relationships: alex p keaton & jennifer keaton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	save your life

Alex hopped onto the kitchen counter.

“Hey Mom,” he said, kissing her cheek. “What’s for lunch?”

“Tuna noodle casserole,” she said. “And after that we’re going to the movies,”

“Oh? What movie are you seeing?”

“Steel Magnolias, wanna come?”

Alex faked disappointment. “Damn it, I can’t come today, I’ve got a paper to write. Ah well, you go have a good time,” 

Elyse smiled and rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s not your type,” she chuckled. “Your father and I are going with Mallory,”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “I’m surprised you got Dad to go,”

“Are you kidding? He loves these movies,”

Just then, Steven walked in, still in pajamas, with a thermometer in his mouth. 

“Elyse, I can’t make it. I have a fever,”

Elyse raised her eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” she walked over and checked his temperature.

“290 degrees, hmmm. Looks serious,” She tried to take the blanket off of him, but he clutched it protectively.

“Come on Elyse! Steel Magnolias is such a boring movie, I can’t sit through that,”

“It’s not about you. We’re spending time with Mallory today. Meaning you’re coming with us, fever or no fever,”

“E lyse ,” Steven whined. Elyse glared at him, and he threw the blanket off. “Alright, alright, i’m coming. But i’m not gonna like it,”

Alex watched this entire exchange with a smirk, then furrowed his brow. “Where’s Jen?” he asked.

“She went out to lunch with some friends, she’ll be back late. Now help me with this casserole,” 

~~

Alex sighed, rifling through papers to fact-check his source. He checked his watch and sighed again. He’d been working for only an hour, but it felt like four. Maybe he needed a snack.

While he was contemplating his options, the door opened.

“Jen?” Alex asked, aghast. “What the hell happened?”

Because Jen walked in with her hair looking like she’d been electrocuted, her face red, and a black eye to rival the craters on the moon.

“I got into a fight,” she said, trying to smooth back her hair. “Where’s Mom?”

“She’s at the movies with Dad, and uh, what exactly happened?”

Jen ignored his question. “Where’s Mallory?”

“With Mom and Dad. So what kind of a fight was this?”

Jen looked at him. “Where’s Andy?”

“Nick’s babysitting him after art class,” he said, then smiled, opening his arms.

“Come. Talk to me,”

Jen sighed. “Well it’s not like I have any other options,”

“Thanks,”

The two of them sat down on the couch, Alex running to the kitchen to get some ice for her eye.

“So again, what the hell happened?” Alex asked.

Jennifer pursed her lips. “You remember that jerk, Rick Holland?”

“The one who beat up that guy you went out with, uhhhhh Adam?” 

Jen nodded. “Well while Hannah and I went to get ice cream, I saw him in the back picking on some freshman kids. So I told him to leave them alone, and...” she gestured to her appearance. “I guess you can see the rest,”

Alex has been looking down, avoiding Jen’s gaze up until then. But when she finished, he looked up, meeting her eyes with a murderous glare in his. 

“I’ll kill him,” he vowed.

“Alex, he’s strong, i don’t think you can take him,” she warned him.

“Well excuse me, Miss “I’m stronger than you,”” Alex rolled his eyes. “You got beat up,”

“Not as badly as Rick did. I don’t think he’ll be able to sit down for a week,”

Alex smiled. “That’s my sister,” he punched her arm affectionately. 

Jen smiled back.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex said, his voice serious.

Jen nodded. “I’ll be fine,” 

Alex nodded pensively, then took the ice bag from her. “Here, let me,” he said, pressing it gently against the bruise.

Jen sucked in a deep breath, and Alex pulled the ice bag back.

“Sorry, it’s a little tender,” she winced. “But keep going,”

The two of them sat like that for a moment.

Then Alex whispered. “I’m so proud of you,”

Jen looked down and smiled. “Thanks, Alex,”

“Oh, and next time you’d see someone picking on some kids?” he raised his eyebrows. “Knock ‘em dead,”

He hugged her. “I love you Jennifer. I know I don’t show it enough, but I do. So be careful,” 

Jen hugged him back. “I love you too, Alex. Even if you can’t throw a punch to save your life,”

“Nope,” he agreed. “But I can to save yours,”


End file.
